The Other Side Of The Story
by Bookwork08
Summary: We read the stories of how Harry's parents are alive, Harry is ignored and his twin gets all the fame for being the supposed boy who lived. So, how about hearing the unheard story of Harry's twin, Daniel Potter.
1. Chapter 1

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORY

CHAPTER ONE:

Eight-year-old Daniel Potter was the happiest boy in the world on the 31st of July.

It was a big thing for him and it was the one thing thought about constantly in his mind through out the day.

Today was his birthday and many people came from far and wide to see him as his name was well-known in England.

Catching up with people he knew was one of the best parts of the party, as well as the Minister of Magic standing up in the middle of the catered meal to speak in honor of Daniel, to the boy's delight and pride of his parents

"

"Let us acknowledge the birthday of Daniel Potter, the boy who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named at age one. Let it be a national holiday for all the wizardring community", he said with a smile, publicly shaking Daniel's hand and giving him a present. Daniel accepted it in delight, imagining people having a day off in his honor.

Everybody smiled as well and continued speaking to their friends. Daniel's face wore a dreamy smile as he looked around at the decorations, absorbing different people amognst

the hundreds of witches and wizards attending and hummed a bit at the lively music in the background.

When looking up at the ceiling for no good reason he noticed there was a birthday sign he didn't see when he first walked in. That's strange, he thought. But why isn't

Harry's name on it?

He then felt guilty and stared for a moment at his twin brother Harry who was standing in the corner and looking sad at having been left out. of the fun. Should I include him?

Daniel wondered.

He saw Remus Lupin the Werewolf walk up to Harry,looking concerned.

Daniel felt asurred at that moment that somebody else was taking care of him. It would be an embarresment if he, the boy-who-lived attended to someone as low as he, Daniel.

Daniel was distracted from the scenewhen he felt a tap on his back and turned to see his best friend Ron behind him.

"Happy Birthday Daniel!" Ron exclaimed happily. "I'm sorry I'm kinda of late, but you know my family."

"That'salright," Daniel said with a grin, not really caring about it much. Why bother worrying about people coming on time when there was so many other people to talk to

and many other great distractions?

"Come on Daniel, lets find a table," suggested Ron, linking an arm through his. Together he and Ron strolled through the crowd, laughing at the most insane jokes each of them

issued out of their mouths.

Finding a table, they sat opposite a pretty girl with long blonde hair. "Happy birthday," she said to Daniel, looking tired. Daniel grinned at her and ignoring her, talked about what their

siblings said about Hogwarts to Ron.

The girl soon got bored of just sitting there and listening so she just got up and moved somewhere else, not really awed by

the boy-who-lived as most people were. She was there becuase her father the Minister was there. End of story.

The boys high fived each other as soon as they saw she was gone, hoping she'd leave sooner or later. They didn't want to look bad if they were rude to her to budge off, but they

secretely intended it.

But then to Daniel's surprise, in the middle of the party guests conversations a man interrupted by storming through the crowd and shoving people out of his way, causing exclamations

of annoyance and disgust.

When the rest of the guests noticed this, they stopped and stared.

Daniel 't believe it How dare this man disturb the party like that!s

Usually these people were chucked out. He turned to Ron and gave him a long meanigful look. His friend nodded, seeming to think the same thought.

To his surprise Daniel recognised the angry man as Remus Lupin, the man who was talking to his brother Harry. Did it have something to do with that?o

"James, how could you!" Remus shouted, upon reaching his father's table, makvng everyone jump.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. Wasn't Remus meant to be the quiet, gentle guy?

Why was he doing this?

"How could I what?" asked his father, stunned by the surprising outburst.

"How could you forget the other boy, Harry!" Remus roared in his loudest voice, sounding like a crazy lunatic.

"Oh. It's Harry's birthday as well?" His father said., looking ashtonished. Or was was fake? Daniel thought. He was good at acting when he was in muggle primpary school. He could tell if people were pretending. He had the talent, his primary school Drama teacher said.

Daniel was upset even more because what if the wizardring people decided to devote their attention to Harry instead when the media would scrutinize Harry and when they saw how smart Harry was, give their attention and the title of the

boy-who-lived o him.

Remus looked ready to fight

. "Haven't you forgotten Harry is Daniel's twin and they both share the same birthday?" he asked, shaking his head in sheer amazement.

"Remus, why are behaving like that? Don't you realise you are causing a scene?" Remus didn't seem to care about this comment."Well, since you just skirted around my question I guess I will leave. I don't understand why I ever desired to be your friend." Remus turned on Daniel's father, stalked out the door and left.

After the disturbing incident, the games and the music were put back on and everything was back to normal. Daniel felt extremely nervous upon seeing his father stare venemously

at Harry. Deep down inside him he knew something was up and that his father was plotting something nasty. But Daniel, being the famous boy-who-lived didn't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Daniel felt giddy with joy as he counted and opened his one hundred + birthday presents.  
It was two days after his big day and he looked forward to playing with his many, many gifts which included the cleansweep seven,  
a new broomstick which just came out.

But to the boy's shock, unexpected sounds of screams filled the air.  
What was it? Daniel wondered questionally in his mind, trying to figure out what to do.

He then decided to leave the rest of the present counting for later and getting up, he left his bedroom and went downstairs to check it out.

As he took each step the screams were becoming louder and louder. He first stopped by the living room to check if it was coming from there.

Daniel peeked in to see his mother talking to Remus Lupin, the man who was yelled at his father the other day. Daniel shook his head in surprise. He thought Remus wasn't going to come again.  
Maybe he was wrong.

The Werewolf didn't seem to hear the screams as he was deep in conversation. He caught words like 'adopt' and 'James' ect. He left the lounge room and slowly made for his next stop, the kitchen.

But when he got there he heard them loud and clear. Between the screams he could hear begs for mercy and unstoppable sobs.

Taking a deep breath Daniel pushed open the door and gasped.

There his father was, holding a whip and hitting Harry without stop! In his shock, Daniel almost tripped over his shoe lace. His father was breaking the law.  
Daniel couldn't believe it was happening. He hoped he was dreaming. He hoped it wasn't because of yesterday and that his was letting out his rage in Harry.

If Daniel knew his father was doing this all the time he wouldn't have thought about as much as he was thinking about it now.  
"Father, why are you doing this?" cried Daniel,  
once over his shock.

"He deserves it, the little brat," snarled his father. His face full of rage. Daniel didn't know his father had such a temper.  
"I suggest you go far away, unless you don't want to get hit to."

Daniel stood gaping while in his father's tthinking patterns he realised that if his son Daniel knew he why he was really hitting Harry was because he talked to snakes, not just because of yesterday. James worried his son would tell everybody and get him in trouble.

So James raised his wand, Oblivated Daniel,  
stopped smiting Harry and without knowing what had happened,  
Daniel turned and left briefly, meeting Remus the Werewolf on the way, whose face was mad with anger. At this sudden appearance, being as stupid as he was Daniel shrugged his shoulders and left It took him a long time to guess that this would be the last day he would be seeing Harry. 


End file.
